


Getaway for one night

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, what happened while liv threw that party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I'm actually hard.” - he said grinding down on him  - “Can we finish this conversation?” - asked Aaron – “If you feel the need to use your mouth I can give you a better task than speaking.”Or...Exactly how I think robron spent their night away, while Liv threw that party at the Mill. Smut will happen in the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing?” - asked Aaron as he kept his eyes at the road. He couldn't help but see his husband looking at his phone in every two minutes.

 

“Nothing.... just checking the time.”

 

“It's exactly 3 minutes later than were before the last time you checked it.....Yes Robert the party must have started by now.” - answered Aaron rolling his eyes.

 

“So? I don't care.” - he said trying to play it cool.

 

“Right. So you can put your phone down, and I don't know, admire the scenery for more than a minute?”

 

“It's a couple of trees and a dead boring road Aaron. Nothing to see.”

 

“You could talk to me, you know having an actual conversation.”

 

“You don't worry?” - he asked after a deep breath. - “Not one bit? What if they trash the place? What if... they.... OH MY GOD AARON! What if they break something?”

 

“Will ya just stop?” - he asked laughing – “You worry too much. We talked about this with Liv. She has to replace everything if they break it. It's her responsibility. She knows that. Don't you trust her?” - asked Aaron looking at him for a second.

 

“Her? Yeah. Her mates? No.” - he sighed - “I just... just one quick call.” - he said picking up his phone again.

 

“Robert if you call her I swear to god I won't touch you all night.”

 

“What?” - asked Robert looking at Aaron like he couldn't believe it. - “You're not serious....”

 

“Yes, I am. You can play with yourself, see how much fun will that be.” - he said with an evil grin. - “Come on just... this is suppose to be our getaway. You know spending some time together. Just us. Can't you just... I don't know... enjoy it?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” - he said slowly - “Sorry. I try okay?” - he said as he placed his hand on Aaron's thigh squeezing it lightly.

 

“Alright, why don't we talk about how we're gonna spend the first few minutes after we arrive?” - he asked as he took a turn left arriving in a parking lot.

 

“I have a few ideas actually.” - smirked Robert as he got out of the car.

 

“You didn't book it under some creepy name right?” - asked Aaron as they were walking towards the reception.

 

“It was one time Aaron! One time! Halloween! And I thought it would be fun.”

 

“Do it again and I divorce you.” - he said smiling at him before they reached the reception desk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Alright I'm gonna go to the bathroom, one sec. Don't move.” - said Robert before he left Aaron in the middle of the room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind him he took out his phone opening instagram. Yeah it was creepy but he just wanted to check if everything was fine, and if he learnt one thing about Gabby it's that she lives for instagram posts. He clicked on the first two to get the bigger picture. _'Alright, nothing's broken'_ he thought then he watched her instastory about drinking, dancing... and he decided this amount of inspection of a teenage girl's life is enough. He flushed the toilet and actually washed his hands before he opened the door. Aaron was there, leaning to the door frame looking at him with an unamused impression.

 

“Nothing's broken I assume.” - he said

 

“What? How should I know?” - he tried

 

“Come on you didn't pee.”

 

“How'd you know? You see through the walls or something?”

 

“No but, first, when was the last time you closed the door for a pee, and second I just know you Robert. You were itching to check everything.” - Robert stood there emotionless, then after half a minute he gave up. - “You can't lie to me, you know that.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Fine. I had to. I'm sorry Aaron but... doesn't it bother you? Or at least worry you a bit? There are at least 20 people in our house right now. Teenagers... with booze... and doing... god knows what.“

 

“Pff yeah like you haven't been to a house party... ever.” - he scoffed as he pushed the jumper off Robert.

 

“You know what I mean.“ - said Robert as he unbuckled Aaron's belt.

 

“I trust her, it's that simple.” - said Aaron kissing down Robert's neck.

 

“I trust her too.” - he said before he started moaning – “But there's still lots of things that could go wrong.”

 

“Stop theorizing.” - said Aaron as he pushed him on the bed. - “Lift it” – he said so he can get off his trousers.

 

“Can't believe you're this calm.” - scoffed Robert before he pulled Aaron on top of him.

 

“I'm actually hard.” - he said grinding down on him - “Can we finish this conversation?” - asked Aaron – “If you feel the need to use your mouth I can give you a better task than speaking.”

 

“Is that so?” - asked back Robert liking the idea. - “Why don't you tell me what you want?” - he asked. His mind switched off. It was now only Aaron. The kids, the party long forgotten. He only focused on his man, and the desire to touch him finally.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahh Robert.” - moaned Aaron as he fisted his hand in Robert's hair. He was in the middle of the bed with legs spread wide, and Robert was right between them with Aaron's dick in his mouth. - “Don't stop.” - he pleaded. He didn't even register anything from their surroundings, there was only Robert for him. He wanted his mouth on him from the moment they left home.

 

Two minutes later he noticed Robert's hands searching for something. _'The lube'_ he thought immediately. It was still in their bag, out of reach. - “I don't care.” - he panted out of breath as he looked at him - “Just don't stop.” - he said as his head hit the pillow again.

 

“As you wish.” - he heard Robert smirked before he felt his tongue around his rim

 

“Fuck.” - he groaned. Robert didn't give him much pleasure before he wet his fingers and pushed inside him while licking over his cock. Aaron felt like he was in heaven. Robert knew his body so well, he always knew how to touch to send him over the edge. He started to lose focus, he didn't care about a damn thing, just Robert's mouth as he kept bobbing his head up and down faster by the minute. Then all of a sudden he felt empty, and a second later there was only a cold blow hitting his dick instead of the warmth of Robert's tongue. - “Wha...?” - he wanted to ask before he saw Robert straddling him backwards. It was clear he wanted to keep pleasuring Aaron but his own needs stopped him. He just wanted to be touched without breaking the sweet connection between himself and his husband.

 

“You don't mind do ya?” - he asked as he tried to get comfortable.

 

“Not our usual position but I actually don't care.” - he said in a hurry before he took Robert's cock in his mouth. It's not like they haven't done it like this before. They were just... too simple for this. It was rare when they both wanted something that much that they couldn't wait to take turns. And tonight was one of those nights. Robert started humming around Aaron's dick and it made him thrust into his mouth more than Robert expected. His reflexes were spot on fortunately. Choking on him wouldn't have been a turn on.

 

“God, Aaron.” - moaned Robert as he felt hitting the back of Aaron's throat. - “That's so good.” - he said groaning as his hands started stroking Aaron's thighs. He knew he wouldn't last long if Aaron won't put a stop to it soon, so as much as he wanted to carry on, wanting to be inside Aaron was more important to him, so he got off him, turned around and before Aaron's confused brain could decided what happened he kissed him hard as he got back on top of him. Their bodies pressed together from chest to toe.

 

“Why did ya stop?” - asked Aaron as he tried to get more friction to have some kind of relief. - “I wanted to....”

 

“I know, but I wanna feel you.”

 

“Just do it already” – Robert didn't need telling twice, he lined himself up before he pushed inside painfully slow. - “Pick up the pace will ya.” - ordered Aaron.

 

“Patience.”

 

“You can stuff your patience, move Robert.” - he said. Robert felt Aaron clench around his cock and he couldn't stop himself any longer. He started thrusting, but it was still not enough for Aaron. - “Deeper.” - he asked and Robert felt as Aron's nails scratch up his back definitely leaving a mark. - “Yeah, go faster” – he said. Robert buried his face in Aaron's neck, and positioned himself so he can start curling his fingers around his cock. He could barely hold himself up but he wasn't about to stop. He couldn't. He was so close, and from Aaron's breathing he could tell, he felt the same. It wouldn't take long either of them to reach their high. Robert needed to support his own weight with two hands, otherwise he would've crushed Aaron, or so he thought, but the second he took his hands off Aaron his hand were replaced with Aaron's own. - “I got it, just keep going.”

 

“I'm close.” - moaned Robert right into Aaron's ears.

 

“Robert....” - he heard his name as a faint whisper on his husbands lips and that all it took for him to let go.

 

“That.... that was fun.” - panted Robert a minute later. They looked at each other before they started laughing.

 

“You could say that.” - said Aaron wincing as he felt Robert pulling out, then he closed his eyes for a moment and Robert took the opportunity to kiss him. He was still on top of Aaron, they were still in the same position, but Aaron could feel himself getting uncomfortable.

 

“Hmm can you.... move a bit. I'm seconds away from a bad cramp.”

 

“Want me to massage it?”

 

“No, it's gonna be good, I think.” - said Aaron hoping – “Oh fuck.” - he shouted immediately afterwards.

 

“Need me to help?” - asked Robert giving him a bit space. Usually it was Robert who got a cramp after a rough round, or two, but it happened to Aaron before as well.

 

“Yeah” – said Aaron through gritted teeth – “Ouch.” - he hissed as Robert touched his thigh.

 

“Come on, don't be a baby, just give it a minute, it will be better soon.” - he said. His fingers ran around the muscles carefully, and five minutes later he felt Aaron relax again.

 

“If I knew that this happens I would've given it a miss.” - he shrugged.

 

“As if.... I seem to remember it was you who did the begging.” - he smirked. - “You wanted it way too much.”

 

“What begging, you must be dreaming.” - he tried to cover it up.

 

“Fine, I let it drop, but only because I know that the night is still young and there's plenty more opportunities for me to hear you begging again.”

 

“Stop it.” - said Aaron laughing as he shoved him a bit. - “If you wanna be useful hand me a beer.”

 

“With pleasure.” - answered Robert before he pulled his pants on to go over to the mini fridge. - “I'm surprised you left the house without bringing your secret stash.”

 

“What secret stash?”

 

“You know at the back of....”

 

“OH MY GOD ROBERT THE BEERS!” - he said finally working it out. - “What if they drink it? Or break it? Those are pretty expensive ones!”

 

“How did you say? _'Come on Aaron,_ _don't you have faith in her? It's her responsibility, if they break anything she has to pay for it.'_ Don't worry it's gonna be fine.” - he laughed as he tried to copy Aaron's words.

 

“No, that's not the same!” - said Aaron sitting up in bed.

 

“How?”

 

“Well, it's... it's different.... coz it's expensive... and it's booze... and not replaceable Christmas stuff.”

 

“Well let me tell you, that not expensive Christmas stuff was a fortune, and it matters to me!”

 

“But... our labelled beers are there as well... and that champagne from our honeymoon?” - they got some unique labelled beers from Paddy and Marlon, and Robert bought 5 bottles of champagne from the brand they got in their first night on their honeymoon. Aaron apparently got a taste for it so he took the opportunity to have some, for later as well.

 

“Come on, I'm sure the booze cabinet won't be opened.” - said Robert as he got back to bed, next to Aaron, putting his arm around him.

 

“I hope so... I mean I did lock it, just to be sure.... but Liv knows where's the spare key.”

 

“No you didn't lock it...” - said Robert simply.

 

“What? No I did!.... Didn't I?“ - he asked mainly to himself as he started panicking.

 

“No, you didn't... but I did.”

 

“You did?” - he asked with that stupid look only Robert could get out of him.

 

“Yeah, I had to be sure, so I double checked.”

 

“Honestly.... you don't think our house is in ruins, right?” - asked Aaron started to worry.

 

“No. Look I checked before and it was fine. Come on, what happened to you? You were the positive one.” - he smiled

 

“I'm sure they wouldn't upload pictures when the house is in pieces.” - scoffed Aaron.

 

“They're not that smart Aaron.” - laughed Robert. - “I'm just worrying about one thing really.”

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

“I hope none of them goes into our room... doing.... you know.”

 

“What? Liv would nev.....”

 

“I know” – interrupted Robert – “I didn't talk about her. But let's face it there's like 20 sixteen year olds in the house right now... boys and girls.... it's a possibility.”

 

“Oh god.” - sighed Aaron. - “We should've locked that door as well.”

 

“We should've.”

 

“What if they open the drawers and stuff?”

 

“What you're afraid they find the lube and some toys?”

 

“It's not funny Robert.” - said Aaron as he crossed his hands over his chest.

 

“No, I know.” - smiled Robert. - “So what? I just hope if they do find stuff... they don't waste it. I bought that lube for us to use... not for some teenagers to play with it.”

 

“This sentence was way too weird.” - said Aaron after a minute silence. Then they looked at each other and just started laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Want me to call her?”

 

“No... well... maybe later. It's way too early for a checkup.”

 

“Alright. Got any ideas how to spend the time until then?”

 

“Watching telly?”

 

“You're joking right?” - asked Robert.

 

“I'm sure we can find a match going on right now.” - he said trying to keep a straight face. - “Yeah, I am joking” – he laughed - “You're too easy to wind up. How about a bath? We should take advantage of that nice bathroom.”

 

“I like this idea.”

 

“Then we call Liv, then tomorrow....”

 

“...We see Seb.” - finished Robert. - “And then we go home... to a preferably clean house.”

 

“Yeah keep on dreaming.” - said Aaron laughing before he got up to start the water running. - “You coming?” - he asked Robert before he disappeared in the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
